


Day 11: Dark

by orphan_account



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dwayne is the dark, Gen, Promptober 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Actually patrolling a town is not like comics make it out to be.a.k.a. How could I not write about the Dark when that's the prompt?





	Day 11: Dark

Actually patrolling a town is not like comics make it out to be. Mostly, the Dark stuck to downtown, where he could hear any cries for help within the couple of blocks and come to the aid of anyone in need unless he had a specific goal for the night. Heavy armor wasn't sustainable and the Kevlar suits that superhero movies were constantly showing off just didn't exist where a civilian could buy it without suspicion. 

There was no tech coordinator. No super powered enemies or there hadn't been until suddenly there were robot people who could crush you with their hands. There was no special equipment. It was mostly just climbing gear and some parkour training he'd picked up at college. The lack of skyscrapers helped.

But when Dwayne had gotten home to King Falls and seen the state of it he knew he had to do something. His parents lived here. His fiance lived here now. UFOs were leaving strange messages in the field of his childhood home and who knew how long it would take before someone he loved got snatched up by one of those rainbow lights. 

So, he did have a nemesis in the Science Institute. His ultimate enemy.

The Science Institute had answers and Dwayne was going to damn well get them. If that meant dressing up and taking out a few muggers to bring himself to attention as a good guy in the public eye, then so be it. Get the attention of Ben Arnold, he'd taken one down after all and had to be a good source of information for stopping the Science Institute.

He didn't know what they were doing up in that creepy compound, but he was going to find out and he was going to stop them.

Dwayne still felt bad about losing Troy his job but the other man had bounced back well, new Sheriff and everything so it seemed almost worth it to see into that place for the first time. Not that he's seen nearly enough, but it was a start and getting Gunderson out of office sure as hell helped give options for what to do when they had a case.

The Science Institute was going down and they wouldn't touch anyone in his town again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
